youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Kilian Experience
Kilian Experience is a comedy gaming YouTuber based in Sweden. He makes video game tutorials, reviews, recaps, letsplays, and more, all with satire comedy intertwined into it. He is known for his heavy, often comically-sounding, Swedish accent. Kilian's avatar is a red panda accessorized with a tricorn hat and an untitled red book and in his vlogs he claims to be controlling an android that appears human, however he revealed in his 300,000 subscriber Q&A that the book is in Spanish. He has revealed very little info about himself, however he has done a face reveal on Twitter once before. His videos' outro song is "Rickety Roadster" by Purple Planet, and consists of segments of the song most commonly at 0:40-0:45 or 0:40-0:55 (this is going by the video uploaded by Freeify Music). He has done different outros before, most likely for comedic effect. He is notorious amongst his fans for being extremely terrible at video games, (ironically, of course) and centers most of his jokes in his lets plays around that, such as the time he was beaten by a level 2 Pichu bot in Super Smash Bros Melee or failed to beat the first two gyms for the first time in Pokemon FireRed. He is often referred to as an "underrated YouTuber". Kilian has recently been playing more and more varied games on his channel. Although he initially played mostly shooters (such as CS:GO and Halo), Kilian now plays a variety of games including adventure games, strategy games, and RPGs. He did an episode on classic NES games as well. A recent joke on his videos where he is playing Pokémon is where he will talk about his childhood (and adulthood) love for the Digimon series of anime, often claiming it as the superior anime to Pokémon. Kilian has his own subreddit where he frequently interacts with his fans and lets them know what is coming next. In Feburary 2017, he set up a Discord server as well. Quotes: *"And that is the Kilian Experience." *"Pika Pika, motherf***ers! Hire a better agent." *"A very British author once said, 'he who controls the FIFA controls the world, and by world I mean the UK'" *"Tomatoes? That can't be healthy!" *"Red pandas can read, they aren't stupid!" *"Wow Khadgar, you're actually a pretty s**t wizard." *"But this is a case for a Deku lawyer from Deku New York." *"I'm Tatl, I'm a male fairy. And I don't mean homosexual, I mean literally a fairy." *"Now that we're playing Pokémon, let's talk about how awesome DIGIMON was!" *"And THESE CUCKS gave the Nobel Prize to BOB DYLAN! Life is not fair!" *"Ottavay? What the f*** is an Ottavay?" *"And then the statues become girls and shoot lasers at each other. I say sentences like that way too often." *"God, we need a forest fire right now." *"If you're anyone like my local police officer, you'd be like; 'Kilian, is this a meth lab?'" *"I scanned it, built it, and it looks like an apple product." *"What are you going to do? Put a prison owner in prison?! That's literally against the laws of physics!" *"I told him calmly, IT'S NOT AN RV, YOU IGNORANT WHORESON, GOD I HATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU. It's just a slightly bigger car." *"I'm a very enviromental person. For example, I have stopped burning fossil fuel to heat up my apartment. Now I only do it for fun." *"Excitebike is eternal like cassettes and the Soviet Union." *"Actually, I want something fun that tells people what to expect. Oh I know, Chamunda, like the goddess of WAR AND FAMINE." Category:Male YouTubers Category:Swedish YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Users that joined in 2015